


Perlas McDanno

by skymoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Top Steve McGarrett, True Love, oneshots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Pequeños oneshot extraídos de simples imágenes que me hacen imaginar escenas
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. ¿Me lo explicas?

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii 5.0 no me pertenece ni las imágenes que subo tampoco. Únicamente sirven para que mi mente cree pequeñas perlas McDanno

\- Steve, a ver aclárame lo que acabo de oír. ¿Exactamente que dices vas a meter en mi trasero? Ahhh... vale... pues no lo entiendo... ¿Y como dices que lo vas a hacer? ¿Puedes seguir explicándomelo? 


	2. No son celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esa cara no quiere decir nada

"Una foto para el recuerdo dijo, una foto familiar, añadió"

\- ¡¡Deja de restregarte contra MI DANNO, #@&!! ¡¡Y encima él se sonríe!! ¡¡@#&!!


	3. No hay dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consejos de abuela

\- ¿Y donde dices que te duele? ¿Aquí en la cadera, más abajo? ¿Sabes qué decía mi abuela cuando nos hacíamos daño?

\- ¡Danny que nos ve todo el mundo!

\- Decía cura sana cura sana sino se cura hoy se curará mañana y luego nos daba un beso donde nos dolía. ¿Quieres un beso donde te duele, Steven?

\- ¡¡DANNO!!


	4. Idiota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero enamorado

\- ¿Y cómo fue, papá?

\- Pues un día le dije que no me podía llamar Danno porque solo lo podía hacer tú hermana. Pero a él, a tu tío Steve, le dio igual. Me dijo "empapelalo, Danno", me guiñó un ojo, me sonrió y entonces pasó.

\- ¿El qué, papá?

\- Me enamoré como un IDIOTA.

\- Y desde entonces no puedes dejar de mirarlo.

\- Exacto, Charlie, desde entonces soy incapaz de apartar los ojos de él.

\- Y te hace sonreír.

\- Y me hace sonreír. Como a un IDIOTA.

\- Porque estás enamorado del tío Steve.

\- Sí, porque amo al tío Steve.

🎊🎉🎊🎉


	5. Vete a saber porqué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pero sí son pareja

\- Chicos, Danno y yo os hemos reunido para deciros que...

  
\- ¡Le vas a dejar conducir su coche!

  
\- No, no va por ahí Tani...

  
\- No vas a seguir llamándole la atención por comer malasadas en el desayuno...

  
\- ¡No le regaño tanto, Adam!

  
\- Dejarás de decirle que en Hawaii no se llevan corbatas...

  
\- ¡Es que no se llevan, Lou!

  
\- Has decidido que puede dormir en otro sitio que no sea el sofá...

  
\- Siempre ha podido dormir donde quiera. ¡Le gusta el sofá, Junior!

  
\- Ya no vas a saltar entre edificios, hacer salir a testigos con granadas de mano y solucionar todo a tiros...

  
\- ¡Quinn¡ ¡No! Quería deciros que estamos juntos... Saliendo... Que somos pareja...

\- Y que yo me empiezo a preguntar cómo es posible que sea así después de lo que habéis dicho...

\- ¡Pero Danno dijiste qué...

  
\- Que te quiero... Aunque vete a saber porqué...

\- ¡¡Dannoooo!!


	6. Pagas tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No seas agarrado, Steve

\- Lo histórico de tu despedida de soltero, Steve, no es que hayas conseguido que Danny acepte casarse contigo sino que vayas a pagar tú las consumiciones. Y la prueba de que será así es... ¡¡que tengo tu cartera!!

\- ¡¡Chin me voy a chivar a tu prima!!

\- Te la robó Kono...


	7. Ya vuelvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> que voy a prepararme

\- Vale, ya entiendo lo que me quieres meter en el trasero... Pues ya si eso me voy al baño a prepararme... En un rato vuelvo, no desesperes ni tires la puerta abajo.


	8. Ya era hora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pues sí, la verdad

\- Estoy enamorado de ti.

\- Por fin...


	9. ¿En serio?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No me lo paso a creer

\- ¿Estás enamorado de Danny? ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, Lou, a que parece un chiste... pues no, pero podemos reírnos los dos.


	10. Dijo, sí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eso es, sí lo que respondió

\- ¿En serio, Danno? ¿Sí?

Y su sonrisa opacó al mismo sol.


	11. Nueva misión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> para el Ninja loco

\- ¡¡Steve, ven!! He encontrado para ti una nueva mision. Señor Navy SEAL he empezado quitándome la corbata... Te dejo a ti lo demás... A ver que tal se te da...

\- Sabes que soy el mejor en lo que hago...

\- No me cabe ninguna duda. Ahora solo te queda demostrármelo.


	12. Ver el cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny también sabe hacer cosas

\- Y cuando te tenga desnudo, Danny, vas a probar lo que hay en mi entrepierna.

\- Genial porque ya sabes que yo también soy el mejor en lo que hago.

\- ¿Que es?

\- Hacerte ver el cielo, socio.


	13. ¡¡Sí, sí, siiiii!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talentoso, nuestro detective

\- ¡¡Oh, sí, Dannooooo...!! Ya sabía yo que esa boca servía para algo más que para quejarte sobre Hawaii.

\- No lo sabes tú bien...

\- ¡¡Calla y sigueeeeee...!!


	14. Muy dentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pero muy muy dentro

\- Sabes que has llegado hasta lo más profundo, ¿verdad, Steve?

\- ¿De dónde?

\- De mi corazón...


	15. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post coital

\- Me dejas sin aliento, Danny.

\- Pero aún podemos hacer piececitos, ¿no, cariño?


	16. Se lo dije

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y le hizo tan feliz

\- ¿Monito? ¿Que el tío Steve te ha escrito para decirte que estoy muy guapo? No, no se ha dado ningún golpe ni le han disparado ni está afectado por una explosión... No, es que se lo he dicho. ¿Que el qué? _"_

_Te amo"_


	17. Tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> por siempre

Tu sonrisa...

Que siempre me acompaña.


End file.
